fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Karin (Demon)
Karin '(カリン ''Karin) is an Etherious from the Books of Zeref and is currently living in the country for demons; Occultus. He is the loyal subordinate of Akki, a member of the '''Thirteen Demon Lords. Karin utilizes a sound-based curse known as Sonus and is a quite prominent user of Requip which he uses along with his curse. This curse had led those who have witnessed its capabilities to name him He Who Shatters (彼は誰が粉々 Kare Wa Dare Ga Konagona) The demon is a master with the ways of the sword, proving himself to be even better than his master. Appearance Much like the General that attacked him a hundred years ago, Karin bears no irregular or demonic features. And, much like the general, he is quite above the average human in terms of appearance. To put it in simple words, he's pretty to look at. But it's not just his looks that attract people, Karin seems to a have a certain aura that pulls people towards him. However, it's not the warm and bright kind of aura that usually attracts people, it's more of a dark, withdrawn aura. It can be understood why so many of the females within the demon country are so drawn to him; his tall, straight stance, his muscular build, his tan skin, his defined features. This first begins with his slightly spiky black hair, messily splayed around his face in a boyish kind of style. This is then followed by his piercing green eyes that somehow hold a kind of warmth within them. A distinguishable trait of Karin's are the three silver piercing on his left ear. Personality Relationships Thirteen Demon Lords Akki Akki is a cruel and emotionless leader; she doesn't care much for those under her but is easily angered if one where to mess up somehow. With even the slightest of mistakes, Akki is shown to lash out at Karin, physically or emotionally depending on how grave the mistake is. She is quite possibly the worst Demon Lord to cross, it isn't in her nature to be forgiving or show mercy. But even with all her horrible traits, Karin is loyal to Akki and would follow her to death. Even if she betrayed him, he would be okay with it. His loyalty follows back to the day she saved his life a hundred years ago when Kayla, a demon general, decided she would kill him. From that day on, Karin swore that he would pay her back with his life. Akki abuses him, treats him like trash, insults him until there's nothing left to insult. But she still had the heart to save him. And there's a reason for that. Karin reminds her of her husband, brave and with a strong sense for justice, kind yet cautious, loyal until the bitter end. She can't stand Karin, he is the walking reminder that her husband is dead and that he's not coming back. But Akki will not forgive anyone who harms Karin in anyway and will destroy anyone who does. She claims that she can't lose the help, but deep down, she just can't let her husband die again. Absalom The two share a kind of hate for each other as of the events that happened a hundred years ago. Though Absalom treats him neutrally, the look in his eyes show that he doesn't want Karin near him. Like all the other subordinates, Karin doesn't treat Absalom with the same respect as he does his master, Akki, if any respect at all. Equipment Kronos '(クロノス ''Kuronosu): The North Flame, or otherwise referred to as Kronos, is a simple red katana with a faint yet burning red aura surrounding it at all times. * 'Deus Ignis '(火の神 Hinokami): Category:Thirteen Demon Lords Curse And Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Curse Abilities 'Sonus '(ソニャス Sonyasu): Magical Abilities '''Requip (換装, Kansō): Requip, also known as Ex-equip, is a Holder Type Magic used by multiple mages which pertains to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armor and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Trivia Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Demon Subordinate